The Multi-Universal War of Destiny
The Multiuniversal War of Destiny is a upcoming story that will begin between Febubray 8th and 15th 2013. After the defeats of many villans within the entire legendsofthemultiuniverse series. Discord returns from his stone prison with his own army of villains known as the Dystopia League. Discord has begun resuming his plans from The Grand Summer Season Trek and Totally Mobian Spies after using Vilgax and Iron Queen for his own ends. His return motviates Bender as well as Captain Knuckles to get their teams once more to stop Discord. However, this time Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth and the rest of the heroes get involved against Discord as well. Discord is also scheming to use old friends against each other as he kindaps Sophita, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and possibly others. But to make things worse there is another villain group at large ruled by the futuristic robot/reploid known as Sigma who goes against The Heroes as well as Discord for his own intentions. To make things even MORE dire, Through Discord’s actions he causes the team to break up ruthlessly forcing Dib and Bender to go their own way with Lizbeth in the middle, so M.O.D.A.B and The B Team into separate groups to stop him and their other target Sigma. There will callbacks to the previous adventures as ususal espically The Great Time Travel Adventure and The Grand Summer Season Trek. The latter being Discord's direct villain role and debut story. In The Great Time Travel Adventure, many events espically the big revelation in that story is going to become a late arrival spoiler since it will effect the plot quite a bit. Tuxedo Lovelace vs Carn Evil is also be referred back to as well by the eight who guess starred. Main Characters so far: Dib, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, Captain Knuckles, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Sigma and Maka There are to be four different sides of the story as they stop the two separate villains. Cast for each side of the story coming. The Dib Story The Bender story The Lizbeth story The Captain Knuckles story M.O.D.A.B: Returning Heroes Dib Bender Lizbeth Bubbles Captain Flamingo Boomer Nina Cortex Edd Starfire Skipper Heloise Finn the Human Django of the Dead King Julian Jorgen von Strangle Jimmy Neutron Axel Marceline Ice King Dexter Scorpion Hans the Puffin Noob Pinky The Brain Nibbler Meowth Luigi Frost Leon Ada Wong Brick & Butch Returning Members of The B Team Twilight Sparkle Spike Sagat Princess Bubblegum Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Phineas Isabella Gregory House Captain Jean Luc Picard Flame Princess Professor Pericles Profion Reaver Asami Sato Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Atomic Betty Barrett Hiccup Astird Hellboy Jack Sparrow Jake Muller Katara Zuko Master Chief Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Obi Wan Protoman And Members of The B Team would be joinning for this adventure are Sherry Birkin, Aang, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake and Phantom R (Who sevred as triple agent to The B Team prior). Carmelita Fox is returning too and so will 343 Gulity Spark Also Princess Celestia, Nick Fury and possibly Yoda are going to appear in this too. Though they are not part of the team, Celestia being an expection Returning Members of The P Team Having like Bender and his friends faced Discord before, Captain Knuckles is coming back to give Discord another humilating defeat. Captain K'nuckles Number 1/ Nigel Uno Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus Courage the Cowardly Dog Grim, Billy,And Mandy Brak Zorak Fred Fredburger Dracula (Billy and Mandy) Mallow Geno Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshiura Moe, Curly and Larry Cheese Majin Bender Maka Albarn The Soul Eater Gang Raiden Kratos Wheatley. Glen Quagmire Main Villains The main villain of the story will be Discord. This is 2nd time as main villain and 3rd in general as he was behind Totally Mobian Spies alongside his Dystopia League in this with Totally Mobian Spies main villain Terrance Lewis and his accomplice Obodiah Stane. Sigma will also be a main villain, the secondary main villain with his followers including the members of Vilgax's allegiance and The Immortal Fraction that are still alive. It's a 3 way conflict with the heroes vs Discord and his chaotic plans for the multiuniverse vs Sigma and his more ordely plans for the multiuniverse New Heroes to be introduced V Alucard Homer Simpson Mako Bolin Long John Silver Ulrich Stern Yumi Ishiyama Odd Della Robbia Jeremie Belpois Aelita Stones Captain Price Agent Coulson X Zero Axl Ciel The Arbiter Yakko Wakko Dot Norman The Scorpion Squad Angry Video Game Nerd Category:The4everreival Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Sequels Category:The Multiuniversal War of Destiny